


Definition

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, one of 'together''s meaning was lacing their fingers. for kuromomoweek day #7: together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

For him, one of 'together' meaning was lacing their fingers. The affectionate grip was an ultimate way to show love both to the loved one and the world—a proof that he was proud of his girl and their relationship.

He held her hand in his on the wedding feast, taking her to talk with several acquaintances of him or theirs but had never released the hold even though he was indulging himself in the serious dialogue.

"You haven't let go my hand for hours, Tetsu- _kun_ ," she offered a shy smile when whispering the words while their steps acrossing the crowd.

"Because I'm happy to be together with you, exactly."

Satsuki didn't regret her decision to ask.

If he were told to write an essay of why he loved to have his fingers glued to hers, he would put some simple words as response; _because I want to show her that I am always beside her._

Cheesy enough to be heard from Kuroko Tetsuya, but who infatuated person who wouldn't put himself into the different characteristic from their usual self? Almost everyone who fell in love did and said the unparticular stuffs related to his or her feeling.

And together with their fingers linked to each other can be meant as sharing pains together also. On their very special day—yet could be described as painful circumstance for her, too—Tetsuya grasped her trembling fingers, hoping that the ache could be divided into two. The more depressing her hiss heard, the more he tighten his hold. Whispering, "You are strong, you can do this," was his another choice to comfort her.

And by the time when the venture had been over, when the midwife congratulated both for the healthy and cute baby boy, their fingers were still together and he kissed her knuckles while muttering, "Thank you."

He released the hold only for joining his and her finger with the tiny hand playing on the air while the owner was screaming his first cry.

Their definition of together for him had expanded already; not only linking their fingers. It meant 'three' starting from now on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: aaah finally the event is ended ;;;; hopefully there’ll be another kuromomo appreciation days within this year!


End file.
